terrors within the deep
by Invader Batty
Summary: four new students arrive and zim and dib are suspicious so they become friends to find out who these new fow really are and most importantly, are they dangerous?
1. mayo N katsup

**_Authors notes: Well...This is me second fic so plz be all kind yet flamy! Yes! Isn't it miracle? Flames are accepted! And plz try to read my first fic and review it! I know it sux but i'm also running out of ideas for what should be in chappie 3 and sorry for the HORRIBLY short chappies!_**

**_Now A Disclaimer: I DO own zi..OW! Stupid lawyers...Anyways as I was saying I DONT-do own zim..OW! WTFG ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOTS? -Grabs spork and chases lawyers around with spork!- BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways I DO own all my original characters that shall come in later chappies! Or do they...Yay for O-C's! And you may find Dib and Zim being outta character...Like i care! Oh and ZADR rox :P But this isn't a ZADR...Anyways here's a few random quotes you'll find from me almost everyday! Oh..and Gaz, Zim, Dib, Mrs. Bitters, Tak and so forth all belong to Jhonen...-sniff-_**

**_-IM GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD! JOIN ME!((I never said that!))_**

**_-I hate you sooo much right now..._**

**_-The dark side has cookies! Join them! ((Wait! I never said that either! o0"))_**

**_Anyways on with the story since most of ye all are already skipping everything and already readin the story...So enjoy and sorry for the story being SOOO BLOODY SHORT! Oh, and relish my sucky story writing skillz...RELISH IT!_**

* * *

It was a normal day at skool while Mrs. Bitters ranted on and on and **ON** about doom and stuff, there was a certain green boy that went by the name of… 

"ZIIIMMM!" a certain GINOURMAUSLY headed boy shouted. "I WILL uncover you for what you are Zim! I SWEAR IT! Well…Not really but I WILL!"

Zim on the other hand seemed unbothered by the threat and continued his latest plan! Making pencil castles!

Zim now concentrated on the final pencil…Veeeerryyyyy slowly putting it on the roof to complete the house…..But suddenly…..

"ZIM!" WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I bet you know who it is but i'll spoil it for you anyways….cause i'm mean….

Mrs. Bitters shout nearly brought Zim to his death!

"SIR!"Exclaimed Zim while sadly looking at his now broken pencil castle which took him more than 2 periods to finish…

"You're not paying attention!" Hollered Mrs. Bitter.

"Soooo?" Replied zim..

Dib answered that one...In his own obnoxious way..."BUT HE WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION THE WHOLE LESSON AND NOW YOU'RE CALLING HIM OFF?"

Mrs. Bitters only hissed one word..."Yes...But now for that veryveryvery**VERY** important doomy announcement...there will be a DOOMY feild trip this week to the DOOMY swimming pool where ALL of you will be takin to DOOMY swimming lessons ..."

A random student asked "But what if we already know how to swim?"

Mrs. Bitters looked like something that neither heaven nor hell would accept at that moment as she hollered "TO THE UNDERGROUND CLASS ROOM WITH YOU!"

And like a snap of some fingers..He was gone...

"As i was saying before i was soooo RUDELY interupted...This event shall take place on the last day of skool right after exams which is this weekat Zeeta's house...Be there or suffer the underground class room! Class dissmissed..."

At that **_EXACT SAME MOMENT_** as if it was a coincidence...as if the bells had been waiting for Mrs. Bitters to finish her speech and dissmiss her class...The bell rang and the students crowded towards the door for their daily-doomy-not-so-free-freedom...

* * *

Now in the cafeteria everybody seemed to be not be eating...Gunk...The mayo N ketchup MIXED TOGETHER into some brownish goo which even the hungriest of hungry and stupedest of stupid didn't eat...so Zim saw EVERYONE not eating this doomy food for when someone tried it they got stomach cancer...I wouldn't give the details of the side effect cause its way toooo gross for your in-superior let alone my empty head to handle! 

((but send a message and i'll try to make some DISGUSTING side effects up for you!))

* * *

"Class..."Mrs. Bitters,started, "although this may come as a surprise we have not one but THREE DISGUSTING new students that are going to join us from now on...UNTIL THE SUMMER HEAT MELTS THE EARTH!" 

At that moment not three but **_FOUR_** students entered...Mrs. Bitters dumbfounded muttered "there has to be some sort of mistake..."

All the new students seemed strange...besides there were four of them they al looked slightly foreign-y...

One student came up to speak..The only boy of the group...And what he looks like and what he says is in the next chappie! BWHAHAHAHA-man im ebil :D

* * *

Authors notes: WOOT! MY SECOND FIC! My first one isn't too succesful :( -wipes a tear- Anyways first person to rate shall get the first to rate this story award! What that is, is a surprise...-grins evilly- But the prize may range from plushies to trophies to muffins to icing or just plain junk! Sometimes a perhaps-random-yet-not-so-random might perhaps be awarded with the best present of all! Character and story info! Deeper info...Perhaps...Prhaps not...-grins evilly- Ayways hope you all enjoyed the story and flames are accepted!I'll try to add moreDib in the next chappie and until then this isInvaderRAiLA moving out! 


	2. the new students

**_Authors Notes: H! i TOLD YA ALL IM LAZEH! meh...dont care anyway...but hope you all who's reading this...enjoy this chappie...man im LAZY!Now on with the story for im in a very lazy mood and dont feel like writing a disclamer...also i'll try puttin more of dibby in..." Oh & descriptions of the new students are at the end..." enjoy...

* * *

_**

"Well hurry up already you good for nothing students! We dont have all day!"hollered Mrs.Bitters.

"Sure, sure grandma..for all we know..the bell wont ring until half an hour...so keep your shorts on! Litteraley..." said the ONLY boy in the group...he continued "And since i started talkin i'll just introduce go ahead and introduce myself..."

Ashort girl about Zim's height muttered "Rudeness..."

The boy didnt seem to hear for he continued "My name isBryan andI come from canada while my mom and dad work in the spy-business...im twelve entering thirteen and if ya all leave me alone and ignore me then we'll get along just fine..." and he ended his little speech and went to sit behind Zeeta.

Mrs.Bitters muttered "Thank you Bryan..that was absolutely HORRIBLE! Next student.."

The short little girl who muttered 'rudeness' came forth and began another 'wonderful' speech "HI! My name is Raila andI come from vancouver! Im 12 also entering 13, love doom and destruction and tacos! So wanna get to know me better? To bad my pet batty would eat you before you get to even TOUCH ME! Soo touch me and you all die..." she ended her speech and went to sit next to Dib...

The next 2 students came at once and looked almost exactly like twins except one had red hair and pretty much normal clotheswhileher sister had black hair and gothic clothes and nny-like boots...

the red headed one started "Hi! My name is Brandy and this is my sister Ophelia but you all can call herKelli orKat ONLY if your her friend! Welive alone and we're both 13 entering 14!And..that's pretty much it..."

Brandy ended her speech and they both sat in the front between Dib and Zim...

Mrs.Bitters told the class "aren't the new students facinating! Dooom, doom, doom, go now!" the bell rang...

* * *

**_Authors Notes: Hi! hope ya all enjoyed it and here's the description of the new students! Next chapter is about the...you guess :P and sanoon gets a free WHOLE CAKE with ICING! Anyways the descriptions :)_**

**_Bryan: tough short boy (like zim & dib short) at the age of twelve with ablack sweatshirt, dark blue jeans, knee high bootsand black hair with somehow spooky yellow eyes..._**

**_Raila: tougher-than-Bryan-tough tom-boy-girl with attitude problems, suicide and murder threats and somehow..sensitivity...also wears a grey sweat shirt, dark blue jeans and knee high boots,black french artist hat, and ankle length blonde hair with blue-lavender eyes_**

**_Brandy: Red head thats positive. Green eyes and wearswhite tank top with black jacket withblack baggy pants and brown combat boots. very tall likeone and a half zims...also wears pink eyeshadow and has a zen eyepod. 13 years old_**

**_Ophelia/Kat/kelli: Brandy's twin despite the fact there complete opposites and Ophelia had black hair. Ophelia has a negative view on life and wears...black, black and black! Wears an ankle length trench coat with knee high nny-like boots and a black turtle neck & black baggy pants...also wears black eyeshadow and eyeliner. 13 years old with black eyepod and black razor.._**


	3. lookin strange

well this is chapter 3...relish it and enjoy the stinky pudrid stink of it! relishhh iittt! and free 1st century choco to all who review for this chappie :P

* * *

Chapter 3:

Dib examined these strange new arrivals. Something was…different about them…Dib just couldn't put his finger on it. He examined Brandy…pretty and seemed pretty sweet. Then he took a look at Ophelia, she seemed very similar to his sister Gaz only that Ophelia seemed to concentrate on life. That's what he thought until he noticed the black I pod in her hand. Then there was Bryan. Not the best looking face around but that face did seem oddly familiar…then last but not least, Raila. She seemed quite tough for a girl and dib even thought he noticed a blood stained blade in her boot…maybe that explained the long thick sleeves and the stained look on them.

Zim knew something and was scared at the thought. "These new worm-babies must be spies for the government!" only then did Zim realize that he said that out load.

Zeeta asked Zim if he had monkeys controlling his brain. "Zim, is it me or do you have monkeys in controlling your brain…again!"

Zim replied with a simple or simple to him "OF COURSE NOT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SOO?"

Dib told Zim "well…you're sweating, shaking, pale, appear to be sick and scared and you're talking to yourself…why's that Zim? Answer that"

Before Zim could answer that one the final bell rang as everyone jumped put of the windows for freedom. Dib, Zim, and the new students simply took the door.

Dib knew something was up. Zim usually didn't act like this. To admit it to himself he never remembered Zim sweating and shaking before except when he had 'stolen' Zim's PAK. That was a nasty sight. He saw Zim walk past him, a pondering look in his eyes. Dib wanted to consider something he knew Zim would never accept. Friendship. Now that sounded like a good thing at the moment since dib had started getting tired of Zim and him fighting. He was sure Zim was getting sick of it to. He was sure. Yeah, he'd go to Zim's house today and ask him for peace. It sounded too good to be true but Dib was to excited to think of that and simply started running to Zims house and probably arrived there long before Zim did.

**Bryan_ and _**_Raila** conversation **_

**Bryan-bold**

_Raila- italic_

**"Soo…you going to that swimming pool thing"** (B)

_"You bet! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"_ (R)

**"That's nice…hey; wanna try to drown people at the swimming pool after the exams?"** (B)

_"That would be amazing! Ok! What time we meet after the exams?"_ (R)

**"After the exams"** (B)

_"You mean right after them?"_ (R)

**"Yeah…we finish them all in one day and there is only one subject…so yeah"** (B)

_"Ok! Meet you after the exams!"_ (R)

**"See ya"** (B)

_"Bye"_ (R)

Then they both went towards where their living

Zim entered his house to see a panting Dib and a dancing Gir on his couch.

"hey! What are YOU doing here stink-breath!"

"I came…-pant- to make a truce Zim…-pant-"

"truce! With you! Not in a million years dib-stink!"

"but…but…ok. I'll make ya a deal ok?"

"ummmm…..ok"

"you accept to make a truce and I will never turn you in"

"ummmm…ok" Zim told him without thinking

Now Zim listened more closely to the song gir was dancing to…

It was hard-rocky, it had shouting, the beat was strong and it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had heard on this filthy-ball-of-a-planet. He listened more carefully…and a new song had started…just as good as the last one…he listened to the word as his head nodded with the beat.

**_One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go_****  
_For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter _**

And the song had ended. Zim was slightly disappointed but at least gir had the CD…which Zim didn't know…

From the author's mindless head: **_Well? What do ya all think? Anyways this is my looongest chappie yet! I took advantage of the disconnected internet…anyways hope ya all enjoyed this chapter! And the first person to guess the song and the singer of it will get mayo N ketchup_****_goop from the first chapter! Hehehe….and this priceless ancient Egyptian vase which I have no use of...-throws vase somewhere while crashing heard somewhere behind you- and see ya all in da next chapter! Now to work on the chapter for my other story…_**

**_In the next chapter: _**

**_an exam _**

**_someone failing the exam _**

**_more gooey food _**

**_mores author comments….-drool- _**

**_maybe another song for the next chappie _**

**_anyways here's my thank you to CC ((coralchoral)) and sannon! Sorry if I spelled you guys names wrong :S anyways here's a plushy of –choose a character- for CC and a plushy of –choose a character- for Sannon :D _**


End file.
